Five songs
by Lassemista
Summary: I took five songs and did little stories to them.


So, I decided I was going to try something new. I have five songs, and for each, I am going to write a little somthin somthin. I have to write the whole time, and as soon as the song is over I have to stop. So if I start to ramble, or it suddenly stops, then I'm sorry. Let me know which ones you like the most and I will try to elaborate on them as soon as I can. So, here we go.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

First: Call Me When You're Sober by Evanescence

Assassin's Creed, would be EzioxLeonardo

Ezio was sitting on top of Leonardo's roof, wondering if he should go talk to him. The last time he was here, he was beat, broken, and drunk. As soon as Leo had seen him, he slammed the door right in his face, and yelled though the door "Never come here when you are drunk you idiota!" after that I when to Antonio's to get fixed up. After he said I could leave, I when strait to Leo's to apologize for my rude behavior. But the artist would not open his door. The next think I knew, I was sting on his roof, waiting.

Second: All I Ask of You by Andrew Lloyd Webber

Avatar, ZukoxKatara

"Katara, listen to me" Zuko says frantically as he turns me around. "All you have to do is trust me, I won't let anyone hurt you." All I could think about was how different we were and if we were found out… "Zuko, I wish that we could be together, but I just don't know what would happen, and I'm scared." "Then, let me take care of you and to protect you. All I need to hear is that you love me." I didn't know what to say to that, other than the only three words that were needed. "I love you." With that Zuko swept me up into a kiss that sealed the deal, and the only fear that I had at that moment was… well hell, I couldn't even remember. After what seem like to short a time Zuko broke pulled away from me, took my hand and leads me into the darkness that surrounded us.

Third: Never Again by Kelly Clarkson

Assassin's Creed, AltairxOC

"No, I never want to see you again Altair. I can't take all the fear of not know whether or not you are going to come back after your next mission." Altair tries to turn me around, again, but, I break away and run as he calls after me. "Kourè, wait!" "No!" I scream over my shoulder. I knew we were making a scene, but I didn't care, I couldn't take the stress any more, or the fear, or the suspicion. I was never going to go through this again. At the next corner, I saw a ladder going up to the roofs. I took it to get off the streets, so I could run and find a place to go cry out all my emotions.

Fourth: Remains of the Day by Danny Elfman

Host Club, Play made by the host for Halloween

We see a girl standing under a tree, waiting for something or someone. "Oh, where could he be?" asks the girl to herself. "He said to meet him under the Oak tree at midnight, and it's well past one." At that moment, something moves in the shadows. "Who's there?" she calls out to the darkness. But nothing answers. _ It must have been my imagination._ Then, the lights go out within the club, and scream pierces the dark, when the lights flicker back to life, there is no girl waiting under the tree, but there is a note with a flower in her place. It reads. If you wish…

Fifth: Addicted by Saving Able

Hush Hush, PatchxNora

_Nora, I just can't get your lips out of my mind. What am I going to about this? _ Ever since Patch had become Nora's guardian angel, he was always with her, and since he was her boyfriend, he was always thinking about her. At the moment, he was sitting in the tree outside her window, watching her sleep. "Nora" he breaths into the night. Suddenly, there is movement below him, he drops down. "Nice of you to join me," says a voice that is concealed in the darkness. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" "Are you saying that you can't recognize me" says Jules as he steps into the moonlight.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

So, tell me which one you like the best. The one with the most votes will hopefully turn into a full story. I hope you enjoyed this. Oh, and two updates in one day, I love summer!

With love,

Lassemista


End file.
